Uncharted: Drake's Hope
by Wuartzen
Summary: After the events of Drake's Deception, Nate decided to quit looking for ancient treasures and settle down with Elena in LA instead. Now ten years later, Nate is forced by an evil organization to look after the deadly Pandora's Box. In progress.


_Author Notes  
>Uncharted: Drake's Hope is a fictonal continuation of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception's plot.<em>

_The story takes place ten years after Nathan's discovery of Ubar, and some minor things have changed durning these years. Nate and Elena are now happily married, and has a child of their own. Nate has chosen to quit his crazy treasure hunting adventures and criminal job, and now, ironically, works as a security guard at a fictional museum in Chicago._

_Just wanted you to be aware of this, because the first chapters may be a little slow-paced, as you might not expect from an Uncharted fanfiction. But when the story kicks in, you'll feel right at home!  
>Hope you enjoy the story, and don't forget to review! :)<em>

_**Uncharted: Drake's Hope**_

_**-1-**_

_**Regular Life**_

_Nathan Drake_ sighed as he took his regular walk with _León_. He wasn't proud to accept it, but he missed the adventures. The excitement, the treasures... even the horrifying, ancient curses he'd come across. The things he used to hate, such as the jumping and climbing (and not to mention _the killing_) he had to go through while seeking for mysterious and dangerous objects started to get more and more pleasant for every day that went by. Nathan Drake was once again stuck in a city, but this time not in a _lost city_. Just a boring, modern city called _Los Angeles_.

He had once fought warlords and private armies, stolen important artifacts and worked with some of the thieving business's most shady characters. Now he was just a normal, boring man with an even more boring job.

These thoughts were something Nate often had in his head these days. Especially during his night-time job at _Los Angeles's National Museum_, where he would often just sit and look at all the different exhibits for several hours.

Nate chose the job as a security guard for one, simple reason. It was the only way he could still figure out mysteries and decipher clues while being just a honest, innocent guard. But it didn't take long for him to know that this job was a big mistake. Just a few weeks after he got hired, he knew every little thing there was to know about the museum and it's collection. So now there's nothing left to do at the museum than just to guard the old items. Nate had started to hate his job. Just like any other citizen hates theirs.

Nathan woke up from his daydreaming with the help of a whimper. _León_, his five year old boxer, was holding a stick in his mouth, and was just _begging_ to be played with.

"So you wanna play catch, Leo?" Nate asked his energetic and loveable dog who had grown to be one of his best friends ever since he had found him as a puppy, abandoned in a alleyway. Just like Nate himself was when he was found by the nuns.

León didn't respond of course, but he was still looking at his master with his big, round eyes while still holding the stick in his mouth.

"Playful as ever, aren't you?" Nate said as he patted the soft, brown-colored fur on top of León's head. "I promise we'll take a few rounds when we get home." The boxer responded to this statement with a cheerful bark.

* * *

><p>It was now evening, and it was only a half hour until Nate's shift at the museum would start. León was lying half-asleep in his basket, probably thinking about sticks, while his master sat on the couch as he spoke on the phone.<p>

"… I understand." Nate was speaking to his wife _Elena_. She was still a successful news reporter, and were often away on long distance business trips. "Lonely? Why would I be lonely when I have Leo?" Nate chuckled. León lifted his head a little when hearing his name, but when he realized he was just mentioned, the boxer continued on with his daydreaming.

"Yeah, I love you too. See you soon. Oh, and don't forget to tell _Mary_ that papa said hi!" Nate could hear his three year old daughter in the background when Elena hung up.

Nate stood up and started to stretch a bit. While playing catch with León in the backyard he accidentally strained a muscle, and got himself a little bit of ache in his arm. When he was done stretching, he sighed and started walking towards Elena's dresser.

Several photos taken from Nate and Elena's life as a couple stood framed on the dresser. The amount of pictures with Nathan and Elena together was extremely high. There was one take from the day he first met Elena, when they were looking for _Sir Francis Drake's coffin_ at sea. Another one was taken from their adventures in _Tibet_. And standing besides the photo of their daughter Mary, was her beloved photo of the two of them kissing on their _wedding day_. He grabbed the frame and studied the photo closer with a little grin on his face. Nate's love for Elena was still as big as his love for treasure hunting, and Nate has never stopped loving her beautiful smile and forgiving personality.

When Nate was about to put the photo back on the dresser, he noticed another photo he'd not seen in a very long time. It was a photo that belonged to Nate, one that used to be standing on his nightstand.

The photo that was now standing behind the one with Nathan and Elena kissing was a picture taken of himself and four of his best buddies from his past. The five people on the picture was happily drinking at a pub in _Dublin_ after a successful heist they had in _Ireland_.

The people on the picture, besides Nate himself, were _Charlie Cutter_, a clever British thug with a taste for sarcasm, _Sean O'Reilly_, a young Irish man who's good with computers and electronic devices, _Chloe Frazer_, a tough Australian woman and a past lover to Nate. Last but not least, there was _Victor _'Goddamn' _Sullivan_, chewing on his beloved cigar.

Nate's longtime friend and father figure Sully had quit treasure hunting himself. The heist in Ireland were Sully's last job as a thief, and has since then moved to an apartment in _San Francisco_. Nate and Victor still often talk with each other occasionally on the phone, but the two of them haven't met in a whole year.

"I wonder how that old bastard is doing." Nate said to himself as he picked up his cellphone and was just about to give Sully a call, when he noticed the time at the cellphone. He was supposed to be at the museum in 20 minutes, so there was no time for a chat with his good old friend. "Guess Sully will just have to wait..."

As Nate put the photo he was holding back on the dresser beside the picture of himself and the old gang, he started to once again think about his desire for adventure.


End file.
